Somebody that I used to know
by devinemissm87
Summary: New fic ive written hopefully gonna go the full way with it.


**Somebody That I used To Know**

Present …

"Sophie, look at me" Sian's eyes flooded with the tears she had been fighting to keep in. Her heart hung heavy in suspense as the seconds ticked like hours, she moved closer to Sophie who's eyes where fixed to the ground, as The Brunette hugged her arms tighter round her slender frame she tried to dip her head even lower, When she sensed Sian getting closer Sophie took a step further back and released her right arm to warn Sian off, "Just Don't" she exhaled a long quivering breath "It's not gonna work this time!".

**Chapter 1**

"Sian!" Her mother's voice rang throughout the house but Sian just rolled her eyes and continued to stare at her reflection in the Floor length mirror, she twisted her slender frame to face her back, and her chosen outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans with a long white vest top and white converse. Taking one last look she leaned into the mirror and fixed a scrap of blonde hair that had fallen down from her perfectly wavy do before turning on her heels grabbing her new satchel and leaving the room.

Sian's mum wasn't a housewife by any standards, even though she was stood in their beautiful marble topped kitchen she wasn't making a hearty breakfast for the family to start their day, instead she was screaming down the phone at toby her personal assistant. As she pour coffee into her flask. Her grey fitted suit clung to her slender frame and her mousy blonde hair was pulled back into a bun giving her an instant face lift. Sian look at her mother shook her head and slid down onto the seat next to her dishevelled father, He couldn't get any further from his pristine wife, he sat at the table in his pyjamas unshaven for day's eyes dark and sinking on his face. Sian's heart sank every morning she saw the shadow of her father wasting away in front of her very eyes. He smiled a smile at this daughter that his face could just about withstand as he folded his paper and sat it down on the table top. "Looking forward to your first day love?" he asked reaching for the milk to pour in his daughters' cereal, Sian smiled at her father, it made her feel safe that he still treated her like a little girl and still cared about her unlike her mother who had snapped her flip phone shut and had begun to make her way towards the front door "If you want a lift you better move" her voice trailed into the kitchen. Sian gulped down the spoonful of cereal that was in her mouth and got up from her seat kissing her father on the cheek "have a nice day love" he said sighing watching her disappear outside.

Sophie looked round her empty classroom, any minute now the room was going to be filled with student bodies. This was it she thought to herself , all the years of college, uni, course work , staying up studying until god knows when, living on a diet of pro plus and red bull had led to this very moment. She basked in the silence until the bell rang signalling the start of the lesson. She shook herself off, smoothed down her white silk blouse and fixed her hair as the first of the bodies filtered through the door. She smiled at the first group of people to enter before turning to the white board and scrawling her name across it. She heard the door close for a final time before turning her attention back to the class, "hi I'm Sophie Webster, you can all call me Sophie" she smiled warmly running her eyes over every student in the class "We will start with a game one by one I want you all to stand up and tell us something interesting about yourself" she came round to the front of the desk and perched her bum on the edge of it "we will start withhhh…" she said looking once more at the faces staring back at her until a very familiar set of blue eyes caused her heart to sink but beat a million times faster. "Sian?" her voice squeaked out as the whole class turned their attention to Where Sian sat staring at Sophie like a deer caught in head lights.

The blonde scraped her chair back on the plastic flooring and stood upright clearing her throat she dropped her eyes to her desk "I'm erm Sian Powers, and there's is nothing interesting about me" she said quickly pulling her seat back to behind her legs and sitting down still not looking up from the desk. Sophie stared at her for a few seconds more before moving on to the next person. The whole lesson after that was awkward as hell, both girls doing anything they could to avoid eye contact. Even when Sophie handed out folders and course work she purposely gave them to the person sitting next to Sian to pass them on. Sian kept her eyes firmly on the clock the hour lesson seemed to tick away like an eternity all she could think about was getting the fuck out of there. Finally the bell buzzed into life and Sian practically burst out of her seat and was out of that room faster than a speeding bullet. When the room eventually cleared Sophie fell back onto her chair "Shit" she exclaimed into the silence letting her head fall onto her hands.

At the end of the day Sophie walked into her small city centre open plan apartment, moving boxes still clogged up most of the floor space, she even had to kick one of the way as she tried to make her way into the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard for a glass and took the bottle wine from the counter. Throwing herself down on the brown leather sofa she unscrewed the cap and for a split second thought about just drinking it straight from the bottle before pouring its contents into the glass. "That bad?" lost in her deep thoughts she failed to notice her fiancé David come out from the bedroom and appear in the living area, she look at him as he sat down beside her and lifted her legs onto his and began massaging her feet. "No it wasn't just I dunno" she said trailing off and taking a sip from her wine. "Not what you expected?" he asked studying her face, she thought for a moment "yeah it was, guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed" she said looking into his deep brown eyes. She had been with David for just over two years now. He was the kindest most gentleman man she had ever met and he loved her so much. They met when they were both studying at the same university, David claims he loved her from the first second he laid eyes on her and even thought at first she showed no interest in dating she soon succumbed to his charms. She became his entire world and even uprooted his entire life when she got offered a teaching job in Manchester. She had never had anyone love her that much even her family had shunned her over the past few years. David was all she thought she needed and when he proposed to her she didn't even have to think about her response. "I know what will make you feel better" he said as he removed the wine glass from her hand and placed it on the make shift coffee table which was actually just a box. She watched him intently as he then reached over to her and pulled her body into his strong muscly arms and rested her head on his chest. He was right for a brief fleeting moment she did feel safe which made her forget about those haunting blue eyes.

As the wind began to whip up Sian pulled her Grey zipper tighter round her body while she made her way home from college. It was unseasonably cold for September there was definitely a chill in the air she thought to herself before she found herself hopping from cobble to cobble, a small smile formed unknowingly across her face as she thought back to when her and her sister Rachel used to play this game, the aim was to get from one end of the street to the other without touching the flat part of the pavement. Even in their early teens they still played it only by that point it had become an Olympic sport, they both took it so seriously that they would punch kick and push each other off the stones, both similar in nature being so strong willed and minded, they were practically a clone of each other, even though there was a 3 year age difference you would think they were twins. Sian found herself counting how many cobbles her feet touched knowing she had broken the record she couldn't wait to rush home and gloat to Rachel. Her body slammed to a halt and she felt her heart lunge, for a small second she had forgotten but just like that everything from that night came flooding back.

The look on her father's face as he walked through their front door that night, his eyes bulged red protruding from her strong clean shaven face, it was the first time Sian had ever seen her father look so sad and weak. Her dad was always this strong man nothing ever phased him but that night he look as though someone had stolen the life from him. He crouched down in front of her as she sat on the sofa and removed the remote from her hand to switch the TV off. Sian still held onto a small glimmer of hope that what she had feared wasn't the truth and that it was all a big mistake. He looked at his young daughter and the tears built in his eyes again, he knew he was about to tear his baby's life apart just like his had been and he wanted to protect her, he didn't want to say the words he knew he was about to. Sian remembered how the time and world seemed to stand still around them, she watched as the tears bulged out of his eyes and trickle down his manly face. She felt her heart break just for the sheer fact her fathers was his upset. "The thing is love" he cleared his throat and looked away from his child's crying eyes. "You know there was a crash and Rachel was in the car". A violent sob erupting from his body broke the sentence. "Is she ok?" Sian's eyes desperately searched his face, she felt her heart stop, her blood run cold. He shook his head sobbing "she didn't make it love". Sian felt as though every bone in her body broke at once, her lungs closed up as a huge lump formed in her throat. Her body shut down completely as violent sobs erupted from her mouth. Her father grabbed his small daughter and pulled her into him as they both collapsed on the floor sobbing into each other.


End file.
